The New Team Seven
by StarLe
Summary: If Sakura wasn't on Team 7, who would be on it? None other then out beloved, Hinata! Basically the same story but with a few twist here and there. SasuHinaNaru and lots of OC! Being stopped
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The New Team

Today the whole class was going to know which team they're going to be on. Hinata was twiddling her fingers because she was so nervous. _Oh, I hope I can be on Naruto-kun's team. Even though I"m not going to be on it. _Hinata sighed. Hinata was very happy that Naruto passed the test to become a genin.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Hinata's head lifted up to see that Naruto was talking to Sakura. Hinata did felt jealous at Sakura but she doesn't hate her. Hinata just feel a little envious towards Sakura.

"Naruto, move it! I'm trying to get around you!" Naruto turned his head around to see Uchiha Sasuke the village's heartthrob. Sakura slammed Naruto down while saying, "Sasuke-kun, is this seat taken?" Sasuke didn't look at Sakura or even reply so Sakura just took that as a yes. Sasuke was just staring at the chalkboard avoiding all the stares from his fangirls. Naruto was getting a bit ticked off so he went in front of Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, you baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" yelled Sakura, Ino, and a bunch of other girls.

"Get lost, baka." said Sasuke.

"Hmpf!" Was Naruto's only answer. A person behind Naruto accidentally bumped into Naruto causing him and Sasuke to kiss. All the girls gasped at the sight. Some of the boys laughed or slightly opened their mouth in shock. Both Naruto and Sasuke hold their neck and started to spited out the taste of a boy to boy kiss. _Blood lust!_ Thought Naruto. He turned around to see most of the girls in the class gathered up with evil faces and a dark scary backround. Sakura placed her fist in her hand.

"Naruto, you're dead meat." was all Sakura said and the girls beat our poor orange shinobi.

After a while and class started Naruto looked like he came from a different world. Hinata felted sorry for Naruto but she giggle at his new look. It was quite funny. Iruka came in and started to say some finally words to his students. Now, he finally started with the teams.

"Team Seven will be Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

_I'm with Naruto-kun! And Sasuke-san isn't that bad. Even through girls are glaring at me._

_Great, I'm with Sasuke-teme! I wonder who this Hinata girl is?_

_...I__'m with a baka and a shy Hyuga. What else could possible go wrong? _

"Team Eight is Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Ino laughed.

"Nice team, Forehead Girl." said Ino who was sitting behind Sakura.

"What did you say, Ino-pig!?" Sakura turned around pulling a shaking fist out.

"Team Ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Now it was Sakura's turn to taunt Ino.

"You say I have a nice team? Speak to yourself." said Sakura.

"So what? I know these guys since I was little. It's not going to make a difference." said Ino who seem to won her little fight with Sakura.

"Okay, (1)minna. I'll be introducing your new sensei after lunch. Until then, you're dismissed." said Iruka.

The class went to group up with their teams. Sakura and Ino went to say hi to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you are so lucky! You get to be on Sasuke-kun's team!" whined the pink haired girl.

"No hard feelings right?" asked Hinata.

"No hard feelings, Hinata." said Ino. "Anyway, I have to go convince that Shikamaru and Choji of making me team leader. (2)Ja ne, Hinata! Forehead Girl!" Sakura twitched at the name.

"Anyway, (3)baibai, Hinata-chan."

"Baibai, Sakura-chan!" Hinata waved good-bye to her friend. Hinata squealed inside her head. She was on the same team as Naruto. She was so happy she didn't see where she was going thus bumping into Sasuke.

"(4)Itai. Oh, (5)gomen Sasuke-san! I didn't see where I was going." Sasuke didn't say anything as he stood up to clear the dust off his clothes and then helped Hinata up.

"It's accident. Ja, Hinata." Sasuke then left.

Hours later all the others teams left except for Team Seven. They still waited for their new sensei to come.

"He's late." said Naruto. He then stood up from where he was sitting and grabbed a chair and a eraser. He placed the eraser on top of the door and put the chair back.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that's a good idea. We might get in trouble." said Hinata. She obviously doesn't want to get in trouble with their new sensei whoever he or she is.

"Hmpf. No way a jonin is going be caught by such a simple booby trap." said Sasuke. Suddenly a fingerless glove hand came to opened the door and came a 'plaf' noise on top a white haired man. Naruto was on the ground laughing and saying in between laughs how he fall for the prank.

"(6)Gomen nasai, sensei! I told Naruto-kun that it wasn't a good idea." said Hinata.

_This guy is our new sensei? He looks completely useless._ Thought Sasuke. The white haired jonin putted his hand on his chin to look like he was thinking.

"Hmm...how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say..." then there was only silence. "I hate you!" he said cheerfully. "Now, let's go outside. I feel a little cramped in here." So, Team Seven followed their new sensei whom they don't know his name yet.

Now they were on top of a building waiting for their sensei to start talking.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." said the sensei.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"You know. The usual. Your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." "Can you go first, sensei? You know to show how it's done." said Naruto. _I just need his freaking name! _"Oh, me?" He pointed to himself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel liking talking about my likes and dislikes. My dream for the future is none of your busy." _Except be in the Icha Icha Paradise movie. _""(7)Demo, I do have lots of hobbies." said Kakashi.

"He said a lot of things. But, the only thing we learn was his name." said Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata nodded their head in agreement.

"Okay, let's start with you on the right." Kakashi pointed at Naruto. Naruto adjusted his head and then began talking.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is a instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle bar! What I hate is the three minutes wait after I pour in the hot water." _In his head is it only ramen?_ Thought Kakashi and Sasuke. Hinata just blushed at Naruto. "My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Hokage-sama! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last." Hinata smiled at Naruto. Kakashi was first surprised then found a different opinion about Naruto. _Well, hasn't he turned out interesting. _Thought Kakashi. "My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess. Oh, and lastly talking to Haru-nee-chan! That's it!"

"I see. Do you mean Haru the jonin like me?" Naruto nodded his head. "Next." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams. That's just a word but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn to kill."

_Sasuke-san..._

_Sure hope it isn't me!_

_I excepted much._ "And finally the young hime-sama." Hinata blushed. _You got to be kidding. Our sensei is a pervert?_ Thought Naruto and Sasuke.

"Eto...My name is Hyuga Hinata and I like peaceful scenery. What I hate is..." she mumbled it. Sasuke raised a brow and Naruto couldn't hear. "My dream is for my father to finally notice me. I really don't have much of a hobby if you consider training as one." _Very shy. No wonder they put Hinata on my team she needs a backbone. A few months on this team, if they pass, and she'll be fine._

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training will begin tomorrow." said Kakashi.

"(8)Hai! What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto said with excitement.

"It's not going to be a mission but instead a test."

"A test?" said Hinata. "Demo Kakashi-sensei, we already passed the final exams to become genins."

"That's true. But, that test is to show that you might have a chance to be a real genin. But, I get to decide if you can handle the real thing or not?"

"So what type of test is it, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke, who finally decided to talk after a while.

"Survive against me. Demo, it wouldn't be your typical practice."

"Then what kind of practice is it then?"asked Naruto. Kakashi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that if I told you, you'd chicken out."

"Why?" asked Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata gave Kakashi a confused look.

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as a genin. The other eighteen will be sent back for more training. The test we are about to take has a sixty-six percent rate of failure." _Sixty-Sixty-six percent! _Hinata eyes widen, Naruto's jaw just dropped, and Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. Kakashi began laughing.

"See? You're already chickening out!" All of them just stared at Kakashi. "Anyway, be at training ground thirteen with all your ninja tools and weapons at five AM and don't be late. Also, don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy throwing up which I doubt it. Ja ne!" And Kakashi disappeared.

Hinata went home and went straight to bed. Sasuke did some extra training and then tried to escape his annoying fanclub. Naruto however was beating up a Kakashi scarecrow. Naruto then heard a knock on his apartment door. "Coming!" Naruto opened the door to see a woman at the age of eighteen with blond hair, which was in a bud covered by a cloth and long bangs that go to her waist. She has wonderful dark blue eyes that anybody could stared at. For her clothing she has a red zipped up vest that is above her stomach, bandages wrapped around her stomach, her leaf headband was wore loosely around her waist, white shorts, a white ribbon across her forehead, a black chocker, a white arm cover with black laces much like Ino, and bandages around her legs.

"Haru-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"(9)Yara, Naruto. Huh?" The Kakashi scarecrow catch Haru's interest. ""Naruto, mind telling me why you have a Kakashi-senpai dummy in your room? Because, it's freaking me out here."

"Gomen, nee-chan. I have a test to pass as a genin with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow."

"Let's talk about this over ramen, ''kay?"

"Alright!' Now we're talking!" Haru just giggle at Naruto. _If only I could tell him now but Hokage-sama ordered me to tell him when he's ready._

"Okay, but you're paying Naruto. I paid last time."

"Demo, nee-chan. I'm flat broke!" Naruto whined as he showed Gama-chan, his toad wallet. Haru sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I'll pay again but you have to pay twice for me. Understand, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"(10)Wakarimasu!"

"(11)Ikimasho."

So Naruto told Haru how he has to fight Kakashi tomorrow. Haru just laughed at Naruto.

"What's so funny, nee-chan?"

"It's just that, how can you beat Kakashi? I bet you wouldn't even lay a finger on him!" Haru continued to laughed.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to kick Kakashi-sensei ass!"

"Right." said Haru. "Anyway, I'm going home first. Tell me how it goes later. Ja ne, Naruto." Naruto waved good-bye to Haru.

As Haru walked home she sensed someone following her.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"You were about to tell him weren't you, Haru-kun." Haru turned around glaring at Kakashi.

"So? So what? It's very hard when he's right there in front of my face. Beside it was Hokage-sama's orders to not tell him until he's a little bit more mature."

"As excepted from the Yondaime's daughter."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't say it so loud, senpai."

"Aren't you concerned that Naruto might be able to pass my test."

"It's his fault for not understanding you. Beside, I'm sure he's going to be the first to pass you little test. Ja ne, Kakashi."

"Ja."

So, the next morning Hinata was there first at 4:30. She lean against a tree still a bit sleepy. She then heard something in the bushes but it was only Sasuke.

"Oha-" But, Sasuke only covered Hinata's mouth.

"Shh! Their going to heard you." Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke knew what she was laughing about. "It's not very funny, Hinata. I mean their monsters waiting to pop up." Hinata then just started laughing. "You're never going to stop laughing are you?" Hinata shook her head still laughing.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Hinata whipped a tear of laughter away. "Do they really follow you even this early in the morning?"

"Who knows. Here's a question for you. Rumor has it that you have a dark side and the whole shy Hyuga thing was all a act so you can be alone. Is that right?"

"(12)Watashi?" Hinata pointed at herself. "Maybe...maybe not! You see for yourself. If I have a dark side or not!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you have a dark side in you." Hinata only smiled at Sasuke.

"Iie(13). I don't have a dark side."

Later Naruto came, yawning.

"(14)Ohayo." Was the only word Naruto could say because he spend all night beating up a Kakashi dummy.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" said Hinata. Sasuke just nodded of his presence. Team Seven just waited for Kakashi for five hours.

"Ohayo, minna." said Kakashi as he appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto.

"Gomen, I just, my alarm clock was broken and I forgot to get a new one." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He then walked to the training ground where they will being their test of becoming a genin.

"Okay." Kakashi placed a small timer on a stump and pressed the little button on top. "I placed this alarm clock until noon."That's only two hours. Thought Team Seven. Kakashi pulled out two small bells.

"As you can see, I have two bells. Your goal is to steal them before the timer runs out. Simple enough. Also..."_Here comes my favorite part. _"Anyone who doesn't get a bell gets tied up on to one of those stumps." Kakashi pointed at right. "So, either I or your teammates eat lunch in front of you." Behind his mask, Kakashi smirked. _And this is why I love my job._

_So that's why he didn't want us to have breakfast!_ Team Seven looked like their going to cry(excluding Sasuke).

"All of you need to get a least one bell. Demo, since there isn't enough to go around, one of you three are going to the stump." Kakashi pulled the bells up to his face. "And the first to fail. One of you are going back to school and be a disgrace." Naruto and Hinata gulped. "You, also may used any weapons. Attack as though you mean to kill or never stand a chance."

"Demo.." Hinata started. "It's so dangerous!" Naruto began to laughed.

"Hinata, he couldn't even dodge a easer. This test is going to be easy."

"Only the weak talked big." _And you're a big-mouth._ "Anyway, let's forget the dunce. We'll start on my signal." The word _dunce_ echoed inside Naruto's head.

Naruto quickly pulled out his kunai and charged towards Kakashi. This startled Sasuke and Hinata. Before Naruto could even move, Kakashi was already holding Naruto's arm thus causing the kunai, pointing at the back of his neck.

"Chotto matte(14). I didn't say ''go' yet."

_Sugoi(15). I don't think my Byakugan could follow his movements._

_So, is this the real strength of a Jonin?_

"Naruto, at least you charge at me with the intention to kill. So, it seems you do have respect for me. Maybe..." Kakashi began to chuckled. "Just maybe, I'm starting to like you three." Naruto and Sasuke smirked while Hinata gave a small smile. "Now, on your mark...get set...GO!" With that Team Seven jumped.

StarLe: Okay. I'll stop there. I'll start on chapter two, tomorrow or now. Neither way, I'm gonna make this a SasuHinaNaru fic and I don't know, but I'm gonna make Hinata OC a lot in this story. Still shy but a little bit what I think she should do. Ja Ne!

Japanese words.

One: Minna-everyone

Two: Ja ne-see you

Three: Baibai-bye

Four: Itai-ouch

Five: Gomen-sorry

Six: Gomen nasai-I'm sorry

Seven: Demo-but

Eight: Hai-yes

Nine: Yara-hi

Ten: Wakarimasu-I understand

Eleven: Ikimasho-let's go

Twelve: Watashi-I or me

Thirteen: Iie-no

Fourteen: Ohayo-morning

Fifteen: Chotto matte- hold it

Sixteen: Sugoi-cool or amazing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Survival

Test Team Seven had just started their test against Kakashi. Let's see what they will do. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the training field all by himself. He rubbed the back of this head. "The basis of all shinobi arts is hiding." _All of them are well hidden. _Hinata was hiding under a bush, Sasuke in a tree, but Naruto(being our knucklehead) jumped on a small boulder.

"It's time for the match to being!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Let's make it a match worthy against men!"

"You maybe thinking of a wrong kind of match." said Kakashi.

_What a baka._

_Naruto-kun, what are you doing?_

"The only thing wrong is your hairstyle." Naruto charged at Kakashi once more. Kakashi glanced at Naruto and was looking for something in his kunai pouch. Instincts took over and Naruto jumped back.

"Let me teach you your first ninjutsu skill. Taijutsu, the Art of the Trained Body." Kakashi was still going through his pouch.

_The trained body? Isn't that like hand-to-hand combat?_ Thought Naruto. Kakashi began to pull out whatever he had out. _Then, why is he going for a weapon?_ Kakashi soon pulled out a orange book, with the title _Icha Icha Paradise_. Team Seven was really baffled by this.

_Eh? Why in the world is Kakashi-sensei doing? Reading in the middle of a battle? Is he really underestimates Naruto-kun?_

_Why do I have the feeling that Kakashi is reading a porn book?_

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack?" asked Kakashi.

"...You..and..I mean...Why the hell do you have a book!?"

"This? I've been dying to find out how the story ends." Kakashi was focusing on the book instead of Naruto. "Carry on. It shouldn't make much of a difference anyway, considering who I'm up against." Naruto blinked once and then twice with a very blank expression. Anger kicked in.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto jumped and tried to punch Kakashi but he only blocked it. Naruto then tried to do a swift kick but Kakashi only duck, still focusing on his book.

"That does it!" Naruto once more tried to punch Kakashi in the face but only to hit nothing but air. His expression was confusion. "What the..?" Kakashi appear behind Naruto.

"Showing your back to the enemy so many times is really bad ninjutsu skills, dunce." Hinata notice the hand seals Kakashi was using.

_He's using the sign of the tiger._ Hinata gasped. _It's far too advanced for Naruto-kun._

_Impossible. Now, he's making the sign of flames. Kakashi wasn't just running around._

"Naruto-kun, (1)abunai! You'll get killed!" Naruto turned into the direction where he heard Hinata's voice.

"Huh?...Nani!"

"Too late." _Jiraiya-sama, thank you for teaching me this jutsu._ Naruto glanced behind him. Kakashi was going in for the kill. "Konahagakure village's most secret and sacred jutsu, Sennen Goroshi, Thousand Years of Death!" So, in other words. Kakashi poked Naruto's butt really hard sending him flying while also holding his bottom. Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

_Is that suppose to be a jutsu?_

_Heh. There both morons._ Naruto landed in the stream. Kakashi was still flipping through his book. Hinata was being to worried.

_That kind of strength isn't fair play. How are we supposed to defeat Kakashi-sensei?_ Then it hit Hinata. _Is this really a test of teamwork instead of survival? I need to find Sasuke-kun demo...I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will find me? _Hinata groan. It wasn't really working so well for her.

_Crap! Not like this. This isn't how this is going to go!_ Naruto pulled out two shuriken and threw them at Kakashi. This caught Hinata and Sasuke's attention. Kakashi grabbed the two shuriken, while laughing at some part of his book, with only his two fingers. Naruto screamed underwater.

Kakashi-sensei is still focused on his book. He's just toying with Naruto-kun. Naruto was getting extremely pissed off.

_I will...I will not back down!_ Naruto made a hand seal.

A few moments later, Naruto came out of the stream, coughing. Kakashi placed his hand on his hip and looked down at Naruto.

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch or you'll get no lunch."

"I know that! You don't have to tell me, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You claim to want to surpass Hokage-sama, demo you already out of stream." Kakashi stated calmly.

"(2)Urusai! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" With that last sentence, Team Seven's stomach were growling. All three put their heads in disappointment. "I wasn't ready! That's all!" Naruto made up the excuse.

"Then, maybe next time get ready." Kakashi began to walk away. "Don't they say, _that chance favors the prepared mind_?" _Shit! I'm starving and completely out of gas. Demo, I have to get a bell no matter what. And I have to get his respect. No matter what! I have to become a true shinobi! _Then eight Naruto jumped out of the stream. Kakashi turned his head back.

"My specialty! Bunshin no Jutsu, Art of the Doppelganger! Get ready! You're about to face more than just one of me.

_One..two..five..eight distinct bodies! What jutsu is Naruto using!_ Sasuke was shocked.

_Byakugan. Sugoi, Naruto-kun. They're not illusions. Each one has a circulatory system and chakra system._

"Hmm...not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies."_ This is the lost shinobi skill from the forbidden scroll that he used to defeat Mizuki._ "Demo, at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute." Kakashi turned to face the Narutos. "You talked a good game...demo you're still only Naruto. You're a one-tricked pony who hasn't what it takes to win." Suddenly another Naruto came up and grabbed Kakashi. "N-nani!" The Narutos came and charged forward. Hinata blushed while Sasuke was surprised.

"Nice to see your back, sensei!" One Naruto jumped forward to punch Kakashi. "I isolated one of my bunshin...sent it out of the water posing as me. While I circle around, behind you." Naruto was charging in fast. "Here's payback for what you did to my ass! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want."

_Sugoi, Naruto-kun!_

_That baka... _"He used The Art of Misdirection...feinting to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else." Kakashi looked unimpressed.

"Relax. I told you, I'm only going to hit you once." Naruto thought he punch Kakashi but only, for some reason, punch himself. _Huh? I thought I hit... _

"Naruto-kun?"

"Itai!" All the Narutos stood up straight. One of them was pointing a finger at a clone. "You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you! You used Henge to transform into me!" Then all the Narutos were beating each other up. After a minute or two, Naruto finally came up with a brillant idea. "I have a idea. Why won't we drop the jutsu. If you do, there will be only two of us. And I'll know for should who's Kakashi-sensei."

"Why didn't you think of that before, baka!"

"You're only calling yourself that." So, Naruto released the jutsu only to find himself all alone. Of course, he shed a few tears.

_Poor, Naruto-kun. I might as well help him._ Hinata stood up from her spot and used her Byakugan to see where Sasuke and Kakashi are first.

_He used Kawarimi no Jutsu, Body Replacement Technique._ Thought Sasuke._ It's the third article in the first ninjutsu scroll. You act with speed and skill to swap places with one of the plants, animals, or people in the landscape. Part of the technique is to make it look as though you've been stuck, and in the interval strike back..._ Sasuke looked back at Naruto. He smirked. _That so called Jonin traded places with with one of Naruto's clones. When he attacked, not only did he created a optical illusion but he used Naruto's actual attack against him. He's pretty good, that Kakashi. Hmm!_ Sasuke saw Naruto walking near the tree in the middle of the training field.

Naruto notice a bell near the roots of the tree. "A bell!" Naruto practically shouted. He began to giggled. "He must be pretty flustered to drop one, hah!" As Naruto was about to get it, he was hanging upside-down. His feet were tied together by rope and was two feet away from the bell. "What the heck!?"

_Of course, it was a trap, baka. Demo, even more troubling. Kakashi didn't drop his guard down once during the fight with Naruto. _Kakashi then walked over to Naruto and picked up the bell.

"You used your jutsu well, demo so did I. And yow were the one who got used. Also, to get caught by such a obvious trap was really stupid. Haru-kun say that you were a little stupid but you're more stupid than you look."

"Well, that's typical for Haru-nee-chan! I knew that this was a trap and you fell for mine!" Kakashi looked at Naruto, unconvinced.

"You're really not helping yourself you know that."

"I know." Naruto head dropped in huge disappointment. Kakashi then put on a cheerful expression.

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."

"I know that!"

"Uh, iie. You don't know which is why I'm telling you." Sasuke saw a opening and took his chance. He pulled out his kunai and shuriken and threw them at Kakashi.

_Finally! He let his guard down!_

"Naruto, anta(3)..." Before Kakashi could finished, Sasuke's attack hit him at the head.

"That was over kill, Sasuke-teme!" But, Kakashi only turned into a log. Naruto was confused while Sasuke was shocked. Kakashi was in a tree, one mile away from Sasuke. _Over there, eh? _

_Damn! He used Kawarimi no Jutsu, again! Now, I just gave away my location. _"He deliberately acted like he was off guard and I fell for it like a baka!" Sasuke began moving to a different spot.

* * *

Hinata began to calmly walked toward Naruto. _I know that Sasuke-kun will be alright so I don't have to worry. Now, I'll start my plan. _"Naruto-kun, are you daijobu(4)?"

"Hai. Can you help me get down, Hinata?"

"Sure." But, Hinata only got trapped by the same trick as Naruto. "I should have know that Kakashi-sensei put another one just in case."

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Hinata blushed.

"Hai. I'm fine." Hinata pulled her kunai out and sliced through the rope and also Naruto's. They both landed gracefully on their feet. "Naruto-kun, I figured out the true motivation of the this test."

"Honto(5)!? What is it then, Hinata?"

"It's teamwork. First, all three of us need to be together if this will to work. You and Sasuke-kun will distract Kakashi-sensei and when I find a opening, I'll steal the bells. I'll give them to you and Sasuke-kun."

"But don't you need lunch too?"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll live without food for one day. Now, you'll go find Sasuke-kun while I'll find Kakashi-sensei." "Hai!" Naruto left and Hinata ran into the forest where she last saw Kakashi.

* * *

Hinata jumped into a bush, a few feet from Kakashi. _Okay, I'll give Naruto-kun enough time to tell Sasuke-kun the plan. I just hope that sensei doesn't see me yet._

"Hinata, behind you." Hinata activated her Byakugan. She put in some chakra into her palm and tried to hit Kakashi but only hit air.

"Huh? Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hinata..." said a voice. _Huh? That sounds like Naruto-kun. _Hinata turned around to see Naruto in a bloody mess. He was missing a arm, tons of shurikens and kunais were stabbed into his body, and his foot was twisted in a weird position. "Hinata...tasukete(6)." Hinata smirked. _Kakashi-sensei is underestimating the Hyuga's Byakugan. I won't fall for such weak genjutsu._

"Kai." Hinata found herself alone in the forest, again. She used her Byakugan but has no trace of Kakashi. _Hmm...where did he go? Does he know about the Hyuga's weak point? _Hinata turned around to see Kakashi in a tree.

_Hinata, might be some trouble. Usually, with Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Hinata would faint if she sees Naruto in that condition. Oh, shit!_ Kakashi notice that Hinata was charging at him. He closed his book and dodge her attack. "So, Hinata you want to fight me one-on-one?"

"Hai. Beside, you're not reading your book anymore."

"You're quite a tough one. Not many people could stopped me from reading. Oh, well." Hinata got into Juuken stance and then she charge forward at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the hit at his chest but Hinata manage to get his shoulder causing it to go numb. Kakashi then punch Hinata in the stomach causing her to back up to a tree. Hinata threw a smoke ball at the ground and run.

Hinata was panting very hard. Her Byakugan was still activated, she rubbed her stomach. _Itai. Kakashi-sensei has a lot of power. _Hinata was hiding behind a tree. She notice that Kakashi was only a foot away from the tree that she was from. He turned his direction towards the tree. _How? How does he know that I'm behind this tree. I'm concealing my chakra and he can't see me. His nose, of course. He's using his nose to smell where I am._

Kakashi was walking toward the tree. He looked behind it but only to find Hinata's jacket. His eyes widen. Kakashi then heard a splash. "Smart girl. She must have figure out that I used my nose to find her and not a bad escape either." Kakashi grabbed her jacket and started walking towards Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to find, Kakashi until he heard a loud splash. "What was that?"

"Hinata. The second ninjutsu skill- Genjutsu, the Art of Illusions. Though she didn't fell for it. Quite a tough girl." said Kakashi. He was leaning against a tree, still reading his book.

_Heh. Hinata ran away from a fight. Figures. She's weak after all_. "Demo, I'm not like them."

"Say that after you get a bell, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi straighted up and stood in front of Sasuke. "The strength of the Uchiha Clan. The most elite family in Konahagakure. I'm looking forward for it." Sasuke threw more shuriken and kunais at Kakashi but he only dodge. "A frontal assault is wasted here." Sasuke smirked when one of the shuriken cut through the piece of rope.

_A trap?! _Then knives came flying towards Kakashi, thus making him dodge again. Sasuke was going to do a swift kick behind Kakashi.

_Nani?! _Kakashi blocked the kick with his arm and grabbed Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke was going to punch Kakashi in the face but he only block it with his free hand. He was going in for a kick but Kakashi blocked it with his arm. Sasuke was in front of Kakashi's face and smirked.

With his free arm, Sasuke was going in for the bell. _He's- _Kakashi pushed Sasuke got before he touched one of them. Sasuke was airborne and landed gracefully on his feet.

* * *

Hinata came up from the water, coughing. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a fishnet underneath it. She shook her head in order to get water out. The water was really cold. Hinata sneezed. "I-It's so cold." Hinata began walking towards where Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting, though she doesn't know it.

* * *

Naruto was walking around trying to find Sasuke. "Where the hell is that, teme? If teamwork is the answer, then forget it. I can't find him anywhere!" Naruto was walking neared the three stumps and notice a large boulder. "Huh?" He noticed two lunch boxes are on top of the boulder. Naruto began to grinned evilly. "Shinobi are supposed to read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings, right?" Naruto walked toward the boulder.

* * *

Now back with Sasuke and Kakashi. "I'll admit. You're not like the others." said Kakashi. Sasuke began to make hand signs. _Go_ _uma(horse)! In tora(tiger)! _Sasuke took in a deep breath. _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_

"Nani!?" _That skill is beyond the capacity of any novice. His chakra shouldn't have developed enough to perform it. _Sasuke breathed out a huge fireball at Kakashi. After a while, the flames settled down and there was nothing left expect for a huge crater.

_He's gone!_ Thought Sasuke. _He should at least be alive. Above me, behind? Where did Kakashi go?_ Sasuke looked in all directions to find Kakashi.

"Below." Kakashi's hand came up from underground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle. This caught Sasuke by surprise. _Wha? _"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique!" Kakashi soon pulled Sasuke into the ground. After, Sasuke was nothing but a head, Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and knelled to almost Sasuke's eye level. "Shinobi battle technique, lesson number three- Ninjutsu. Demo, as you predicted, your performance was head over shoulders above that of your companions. Oh, well." Kakashi stood up, open his book, and walked away. "You know what they say. _The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down_, right?"

"Shit!"

* * *

Naruto was getting ready to eat. "Sorry, Hinata. But, food can never go to waste. Even if I can't get those bells fair and square, I can deal with it." He was leaning against the boulder and rubbed his hands together. "I'll just hang out here and eats everybody's lunch."

"Ahem." Kakashi was kneeling on the boulder and faced down Naruto.

"Just kidding."

"Too late."

* * *

_Shit and I was so close too. _Thought Sasuke. Hinata walked out of the bushes and saw Sasuke's head. She blinked once and then twice.

"Sasuke-kun, what happen to you?"

"I could say that for myself. You're soaking wet."

"At least, I'm not buried alive."

"My head is just sticking out. So, help me."

"Fine." After a few minutes, Hinata dug Sasuke out of the ground. "Sasuke-kun, did you by happen by any chance seen Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Iie."

"Oh, I see. It's already too late anyway."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hinata?"

"I figure out Kakashi-sensei's whole motivation. He wants us to work together. I asked Naruto-kun to tell you the plan that I come up with but it's almost noon already."

"There still time left." Hinata shook her head. The timer rung.

"Crap."

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata walked back to the three stumps to find Naruto tied up against the middle one. He gave Hinata a nervous smile which she gave back. Kakashi came out, holding Hinata's coat. "I believe this belong to you." Hinata nodded and took her coat out of Kakashi's hands and put it on. Hinata sat on Naruto's right side while Sasuke sat on the left.

Ten minutes have gone by, and Team Seven's stomach were literally screaming. "Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomach growl. By the way, you three. I have a announcement about the test." Kakashi crossed his arms. "None of you need to worry about worry about being sent back at the academy."

"Honto?" asked Naruto.

_Even after I ran away. We still passed?_

"Hmm..."

"This rocks! You mean all three of us..." said Naruto.

"...Are hopeless. More schooling will be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!" Kakashi's face was serious and he glared at Team Seven. "Give it up. Not one of the three of you will ever be a ninja."

"What do you mean, _give up_?! Give me a break!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and he startled to calm down. "Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells demo why the hell should we quit over that?"

"Because not one of you has what it takes." That ticked Sasuke off and he charge forward at Kakashi. This surprise Hinata and Naruto. Kakashi sat on Sasuke's back while putting his foot on his head and holding his arm. Hinata tried to keep a calm mind but it wasn't really working. Naruto, on the other hand, was telling Kakashi to get off of Sasuke. "Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you?" Kakashi glared at Naruto and Hinata. "Did you ever stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

"Shitsusei shimasu(7)?" said Hinata.

"Obviously not. So you missed the entire point of the test."

"Iie. Hinata knows it but I'm still a bit confused." said Naruto.

"Hinata if you know it, kudasai(8) explain to Naruto and Sasuke. Their still confused." Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"H-Hai. Naruto-kun, I told you that the answer was teamwork."

"Then...cough..why does Kakashi only have two bells?" asked Sasuke. He was trying to get in a comfortable position.

"I think it was designed to cause dissension in our ranks."

"That's correct, Hinata. The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interest and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. Instead of which, you Naruto tried to do singlehandedly what should have been the work of all three. Hinata told you a plan that you need to deliver to Sasuke but you decided to ignore it because you couldn't find Sasuke. Sasuke had already decided that the other two would just get in his way and was better off playing solo." Kakashi then put on a cheerful expression. "Though, I'm quite proud of Hinata but also disappointed that you ran away from me. Tell, me. How did you figure out that teamwork was the answer Hinata?"

"Hai. When Naruto-kun threw the two shuriken at you. I began to panic then I thought how are we supposed to beat you."

"So the _we _part came into mind. Though you panic, you couldn't make a choice to go find Sasuke so you stay put. Am I right?" Hinata nodded. Kakashi sighed. "You are a team. Learn to act as one. Yes, it's necessary for a ninja to have individual skills, demo what is even more important now is teamwork. Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger." Kakashi reached to grabbed something in his kunai pouch. "You might as well kill them yourself. Here's a example." Kakashi pointed a kunai at Sasuke's neck. "Hinata! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies."

"NANI!?" Was all Hinata and Naruto could say. Kakashi got off of Sasuke.

"The day would come when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice. When, you're on a mission, your lives will always be on the line." He then started walking toward the boulder. "Look at the marker. All the names carved in the stone. Heroes of our village. Ninja." The word hero reach Naruto's ears.

"That's it! I just made up my mind!" Naruto said. "That's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away. I want to be like them, a hero!" Hinata eyes were downcast, while Sasuke walked back smirking.

"Ahem. Demo the ones listed here aren't just any heroes."

"Honto? What kind of heroes are they?" Kakashi remained quiet. "Come on! Tell me!"

"The dead kind. They died in the line of duty." Naruto's cheerful face faded. Kakashi began to rubbed the rock. "This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends." This shocked Team Seven. "Pay attention. I'm giving you guys all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells." Kakashi glanced back at Team Seven. "If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. Demo, no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry."

"Eh? Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined.

"You brought it on yourself when you tried to sneak lunch for yourself. If either of you fees him, you'll fail the test right then. My word is law. Do you understand?" With that Kakashi disappear.

"Oi, this'll be a breeze." Boasted Naruto. "I can go without lunch. No problem." That wasn't what is stomach was saying.

Two minutes have past and Naruto's stomach was practically screaming for food. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. "Here." Sasuke handed over his bento box at Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Naruto whispered. "Kakashi-sensei told you-"

"Naruto-kun, it's also part of the test."

"How, Hinata?"

"Well...you're our teammate and we're supposed to look out for each other, right? Beside, I don't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere within range with my Byakugan. We're safe." Hinata was putting in rice in Naruto's mouth.

"Domo!(9)" Kakashi was leaning back against a tree, arm crossed. Suddenly, there was smoke in front of Team Seven. Kakashi came in charging forward at them.

"You.." They were too stunned to even move. Even though Naruto was tied up against a tree. "Pass!" Kakashi said cheerfully. The only word that came out of Team Seven's mouth was "eh?"

"We pass!? Demo, how?" asked Hinata.

"You three have just taken a giant step forward."

"Ano...how?" asked Hinata. Naruto was just plain confused.

"Up until now, all of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say, like mindless little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than trash." Kakashi looked up in the sky. "However, those who do care for and support their fellows are even worse than that!"

_That's kind of cool._ Thought Naruto.

"The test is now concluded. You all pass!" Kakashi put a thumb up. "The day after tomorrow, we're start some formal training in the morning than missions!"

"I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja I say!" Naruto notice that Kakashi and Sasuke were walking away. "Oi! Don't leave me, tied-" Naruto landed on his butt. "-up?" He looked up to see a flush Hinata. "Domo, Hinata!"

"It was nothing, Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing even harder.

"You're weird." That sort of hurt Hinata. "Demo, you're a good person. Hey, since we didn't have any lunch, want to go get some ramen with me?" Hinata blushed, again. She pointed her fingers.

"Um...sure." Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her to Ichiraku.

* * *

StarLe: Okay. That took me forever! Okay, so the next chapter is when they relaxed or trained. I'm not going to do the Zabuza and Haku chapter for a little while. Gonna save that for three or maybe four more chapters later.

Japanese Words:

1-Abunai: Watch out

2-Urusai: Shut up

3-Anta: You

4-Daijobu: okay or alright

5-Honto: Really

6-Tasukete: Help

7-Shitsurei shimasu: pardon me

8-Kudasai: please(when requesting something)

9-Domo: thanks


	3. Chapter 3

StarLe: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I feel so love! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry for the wait but you know it's the beginning of school and I don't have much free time. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three The Day Off Before Becoming Real Genin

* * *

So, Naruto literally dragged Hinata to Ichiraku. Her wrist started to hurt but at least she gets to go on a date with Naruto. About ten minutes later, they finally made it to the ramen bar. Naruto let go of Hinata' wrist and just went to sit down in his favorite spot. Hinata sat next to him(on the right) and smiled.

"So, what do you want Hinata?"

"Um...I do-don't know? Anything is fine by me." Hinata said quietly but loud enough for Naruto to heard. Teuchi came and asked for their meals.

"Two miso ramen, jii-san."

"What's this? Is Naruto going on a date?" teased Teuchi. Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"No! We're just eating lunch since we didn't have breakfast!" yelled Naruto.

"Right." Ayame in a whacked her father's shoulder.

"Otou-san, stop teasing Naruto-kun. If he says so, he says so." Ayame winked at Naruto and give him a thumbs up which he gave back.

"Fine. Ayame, two miso ramen."

"Hai."

So, after about ten minutes Hinata and Naruto finished their meal. Naruto, unfortunately was flat broke had to make Hinata paid. Teuchi scolded Naruto for making a lady, like Hinata, to pay. So, Teuchi let the meal be free.

"Gomen, Hinata. I forgot that I didn't have money."

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun. I really don't mind." Naruto gave Hinata a strange look.

"You're weird, Hinata. Demo, in a good way." Hinata blushed as Naruto gave his signature grin. "Anyway, I'm going home now. (1)Mata atode aimashuou, Hinata."

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Now, during that time Sasuke enter a large manor but it didn't belong to the Uchihas' but instead a family friend.

"You're back already, Sasuke." said a female voice. Sasuke glanced over to his left and saw his somewhat his cousin. They weren't blood related but they consider each other cousins.

The girl has dark blue eyes, long black hair that goes down to her waist and also with a hint of a silver shine, Konaha blue headband(of course) around her forehead, two silver tube-hair clips to keep her long bangs from getting in her way while fighting(it's sort of like Haku's hairstyle. Image that and you got it!), a brownish/reddish undershirt with a few bandages showing from her orange vest, a large reddish/brownish turtleneck collar, a black chocker, a orange and reddish/brownish belt with a triangle design, a brown skirt, gray boots that goes up here knees, bandages all around her legs, and a white arm-cover with blue laces and with blue fingerless gloves with a metal plate for self defense. She seems to be one year older than Sasuke.

"As if I have anything else better to do, Enu. I definitely wouldn't want to hang out with Naruto-baka or the Hinata." Enu blinked then grinned.

"So, you got (2)kawaii Hinata-chan on your team." Enu cling onto Sasuke. "You never told me that you got the Hyuga heiress on your team." Sasuke gave Enu a very confused look. Enu then gave Sasuke the strangest look in her life. "You're kidding me, right? You didn't know?" Enu let go of Sasuke. "That's just sad, Sasuke." Enu tried to suppressed a laugh. "You're even the heir of the almighty Uchiha clan yet you didn't know that she was the heiress."

"Don't blame me, Enu. Hinata never say anything about her clan before. I hardly think I need that kind of information from the Head of the Tang Clan." Enu crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke.

"Now, I'm going to back to that name again?" Sasuke smirked and walked passed Enu.

"Where's Zen?"

"She's off on a mission with her team. So, what do you want for dinner, Sasuke?"

"Anything is fine. Just don't burn it." Enu stared became serious when she saw scratches around his mouth.

"Sasuke, did you used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, again?" Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Maybe."

"You did. You know that you don't have enough chakra to do it perfectly. But, since you're Sasuke, you'll forever be impatient about your training with chakra." Sasuke gave a childlike pout and looked at his right. Enu giggle and she placed her hand on Sasuke's head, almost like a pat. "I guess after dinner I'll help teach you more fire jutsu."

"And that's all?"

"Sasuke, tomorrow will be the last day off you will ever have. Every genin knows that and you must endured every strict training that your sensei gave you."

"Unlike the training you have?" Enu somehow held a small fireball in her hand and threw it at Sasuke but Sasuke's dodge it.

"If you forgot, you're learning fire jutsu from a fire jutsu except. So, show some respect or no dinner for you." Enu said in a deadly tone. Sasuke chuckled.

"I was just kidding, Enu. Don't get so serious." _But, you__'re the one that was taunting, Sasuke-baka. _Enu sighed. She walked inside the large house that was in the center of the whole court. Sasuke followed behind, trying to keep a good distance between her and him.

* * *

Hinata made it home at last. She went straight to her room to change into a different pair of clothes. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. She walked toward the inside training room where she heard some of the main branch members is where her father was training Hanabi. She stopped when she saw Kakashi talking to her father, Hiashi. Hinata leaned against the door, listening to what they have to say.

"Hanabi, stand up." ordered Hiashi. He was holding a crane. Kakashi glanced over the seven year old before paying his attention back at Hiashi.

"From this day forward, Hinata will be under my command if that truly meets your approval. Hinata is supposed to be the heir apparent of the Hyuga main branch." Kakashi paused because he felt Hinata's presence behind the door. "In her work as a genin, she will be constantly surrounded by and danger of death."

"Do as you wish." Hiashi said in a monotone voice. "We regard her as the superfluous to the clan. She's a failure who can't measure up to her (3)imooto, Hanabi, who's five years younger than her." Hanabi got up again, panting heavily and was holding a kunai. "If you have nothing more to discuss. Please go. You're in the way."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." Kakashi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Hinata. Her eyes were downcast. "Hinata, don't let Hiashi-sama's words get to you. You did great today. Better than I excepted you did."

"Demo, Otou-san's right. I can't even land a hit on Hanabi."

"That's because you don't want to hurt her. It's natural for the older sibling not to hurt their younger sibling." Kakashi patted her head.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have a younger sister. Well, if I don't hurry up. I'm going to get another lecture from her. Hinata, when we get back for our first training session. I think I know what will suit your style." With that Kakashi disappear. Hinata folded her hands. She decided to tell Hiashi about her day, tomorrow. She walked back to her room.

* * *

Then next, Naruto was sleeping in. Knowing it was day off, Naruto didn't turn on his alarm clock. But, there's no need for a alarm when there's three nine year olds in your bedroom. You should guess who they were by now.

"On my count." said the tallest one. The two nodded. "On three. One." They took a huge step closer to Naruto's bed. "Two." A few more steps closer until they reach the edge of the bed. "And three."

"WAKE UP, NARUTO-NII-CHAN!" It was so loud the birds were already flying out of the trees. Naruto jumped out of his bed only to hit the ceiling of his room.

"Itai! Huh?" Naruto looked to find no other than Konahamaru and his friends. "Konahamaru, what are you doing here? Can't you see that I was trying to sleep in." whined Naruto.

"Stop complaining, Naruto-nii-chan. You promise that you'll play with us." said Konahamaru.

"I will. After I go back to bed." Naruto pulled the sheets over his head. "Beside, don't you have school today?" The three did a dramatic pose. Naruto guess that they must have forgot.

"Iruka-sensei hates it when people are late. So, hurry up." He didn't need to say that twice. The three quickly ran out of his apartment and shut the door loudly. Naruto gazed at it for a while before closing his eyes to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Haru came in Naruto's apartment. Haru found Naruto still sleeping in bed. _That baka. He knows that he has to help me set up the festival today. Demo, I always found this so amusing. _"Naruto, what does Pi equal?" Haru asked the sleeping ninja. Naruto mumbled under his breath but was still loud enough for Haru to heard.

"3.14."

"The square root of one hundred."

"Ten."

"Nineteen."

"4.358898 repeating." Amazing. When Naruto's asleep he has a mine of a genius. _If only he has that in the real world. _Haru shook Naruto by the shoulder.

"Naruto, wake up. You promised to help me with the festival today."

"I don't wanna."

"I'll buy you three bowls of ramen. Any flavor and any price." Haru didn't need to say anymore. Naruto was up on his feet and ran straight into the bathroom and came out in his daily clothes. His face was wet and was bright.

"Any price right?"

"Any but the bowl limit is three today."

"Hai!" With that Naruto walked out the door with Haru, getting some pretty heavy breakfast. "Haru-nee-chan, aren't you going to eat as well?"

"Iie. I already eat this morning. Knowing how fast you normally eat, I just took my time eating."

"I don't eat that fast."

"Like a pig."

"I'm not a pig."

"You don't look like one but you eat like one." Haru chuckled a bit. "So, I heard that Kakashi-senpai passed you."

"It was really one hell of a test. But, Hinata was really smart. She figure out the whole problem before me and Sasuke-teme." "Honto? Because in your sleep you're a lot smarter."

"Honto ne!? I was! Ask me a question."

"The square root of seven."

"Uh...I don't know." Haru sighed.

"2.6457513."

"How did you get those big numbers, Haru-nee?"

"It's call using your head. If you used it sometimes, I think you might become Hokage, a hell lot faster."

"Hmpf. You sound just like Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei." Haru just smiled at Naruto, a similar way like the Fourth did for his students.

"Let's just go, already."

* * *

Hinata decided to stay inside her room all day. Resting up before training tomorrow was always a smart idea. But, if she stayed home, her father will trained her to death and Kakashi was already strict about training (or so she thought). Hinata just sighed and slowly got off of bed. _Might as well, go take a walk. _She put on her normal outfit, and jumped out her window. She landed gracefully onto a tree branch but was outside, a certain cadet branch member's window.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?" asked a deep male voice. Hinata looked up to see, no other than her cousin, Neji.

"Just going to take a walk, Neji-nii-san. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Whatever." _Neji-nii-san has been moody a lot lately. I really wished that he'll open up for me._ Hinata then leaped towards the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Enu were eating breakfast.

"Enu, when are you going to teach me that jutsu?"

"Urusai. Eat first before training. You're always like this. Whiny in the morning and cold and stoic all day. A real emo."

"I am not emo. You are."

"And what proof do you have of that, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke sank down in his chair. Enu continued eating her breakfast in peace.

"How long is Zen going to be gone?"

"For a week, I think. Tomorrow, I'll be gone too. So, you better take good care of this house."

"Fine." Sasuke finished his plate and Enu took it along with hers. She placed them in the sink and headed outside, motioning Sasuke to follow her.

Once outside, they were in a large training field. There were a lot of holes in the ground, but that's probably because Sasuke used this field to practice his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

"Okay, today I'm going to teach you Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. It requires a lot of chakra concentration and I believe that a rookie like you can perform it well. So, don't let me down alright, Sasuke?"

"Is it really that strong?"

"It's believe to be the second strongest of the fire Ninjutsu just below its _cousin_, Fire Dragon Flame no Jutsu. I'll explain how it works first then I'll show it to you. A few diverse of hand signs are done, and after gathering all the chakra in your mouth, you will create so much flame that a red hot fire will light up around you. All the chakra is then converted into the fire inside your mouth, and it's all ejected at once, creating an extremely long blaze of fire, going directly to the opponent. This jutsu is agile, fast, and strong, and almost always the victim will die or suffer severe burns on their entire body." Sasuke nodded and Enu continued.

"Its drawback: none, except the fact that it uses up a whole lot of chakra. Most likely, though, any ninja trying to perform it knows their limits, so it isn't really a drawback. Also, this jutsu is most likely need to be used after the enemy has been immobilized, because such amount of chakra are excerted, the user cannot simply afforded to waste it all by missing. It has to be a sure direct hit. For example, you'll tied the enemy up with thread and put the thread in your mouth and the flame will follow the thread and hit the enemy. Depending how powerful you are or how much chakra you have, the enemy will most likely die from the attack. You understand it that much yet, Sasuke?"

"You may talk a lot but you made a whole lot of sense."

"At least I don't need chakra while doing those jutsu."

"That's because you're a Tang. Your clan is special because each member gets at least one elemental chakra into your blood. And since you're fire, you can create and control it without using any chakra at all. And another extra. You can't get burn as well."

"Well, aren't you smart about my dead clan."

"You still have your twin, Zen."

"But, how can you say that we're twins while we barely act alike."

"Looks."

"Whatever. Pay attention. You still haven't gotten your Sharingan yet so it might be tricky." Enu perform a few hand signs and a long flame line attacked a lone log. There was a small pit in the ground and it was like magma was coming out from it. "I held back so Zen wouldn't have to do much work but you get the point. I suggest you start with string first since you're still a kid. I have training today with Kumi-sensei so I won't be back until later today. When I come back and if you're gone for some reason, write your progress and I'll see what you need improving in." With that Enu ran out the front door. Sasuke sighed. He did the jutsu but it was smaller than what Enu did.

"Hmm...Enu talks a lot but she has more experienced with fire jutsu. What did I do wrong?" Sasuke crossed his arms. _I did the exact same hand signs as Enu. What am I missing?_

' _It requires a lot of chakra concentration.'_

_Oh, that's it. I don't have the chakra training that I need to perform the jutsu. Even if it's a same flame I don't think I can do it quite yet. Beside... _Sasuke looked over his shoulder seeing a crowd of girls at the door._ I have to escape first before get into another tug-a-war game._ Sasuke walked into the house and into his room. He lifted and small title off the floor to revealed a secret underground passageway. "I really need to thank Zen for doing this for me." Sasuke then jumped into the hole and cover the way with the tile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Haru were putting up banners on the streets.

"Haru-nee-chan, is this festival really that important?"

"Not really. It's just another excuse to have fun in this village. Sometime I think that Hokage-sama can be really strict but he really knows how to throw a great festival."

"So, what are the events?"

"Hmm...I think a tug-a-war game, fishing, and I personally think this sound fun, a dance off."

"A dance off? Why would Hokage-jii-chan do that?"

"He always have crazy ideas that sound stupid but once you do it it's really a whole lot of fun. Everybody is supposed to be here to play."

"Are you going to go gamble again?"

"I'm just playing blackjack. Not really a big deal."

"But, you're already rich enough. Why do you need more money?"

"One answer, Naruto. I"m greedy." Naruto slammed his head on nearest pole. Haru giggled. "Naruto, that's the last of them. You go off and have fun. And here." Haru handed Naruto 500 ryo which is 50 dollars in US version.

"Five hundred?"

"Oi, don't complain. It's this or nothing." Naruto pulled the money out of her hand.

* * *

Hinata was just walking calmly down the forest. She was so bored. "I wonder what Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are doing?" Hinata wondered aloud. Hinata then notice something moving in the ground. At first it shocked Hinata but she calmed down. Sasuke just only came out of hole. At least he's not buried alive.

"Hey, Hinata." Sasuke said like nothing happen.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. Wh-Why are you in a hole?"

"It's my usual escape route from home." Hinata giggle. "I think every single one of them are really monsters. Worst than the monster in your closet and bed." Sasuke jumped out of the hole and placed the detached piece of dirt back onto the ground, covering it up.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun. They're not bad. I'm sure that they'll get over you soon."

"They been cooing over me since I was seven. I have problems already. Naruto-baka is one of them." Hinata eyes downcast.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so mean to Naruto-kun? He didn't do anything wrong to you."

"He's just annoying. Also, we kissed! A boy-to-boy kiss! I'm seriously scarred for life there, Hinata." Sasuke twitched as the image replayed back into his head.

"Okay. I'll stop. Demo, can you try to be nice to Naruto-kun? We're teammates and we need to work along together."

"Fine. Want to walk together? I heard there's supposed to be a festival today."

"Sure." With that they both headed off into the village.

* * *

StarLe: SasuHina moment! Yay! Ignore me.

Well, that's a fitting end for chapter three don't you think? Also, I'm very sorry for not updating my story sooner. School really does pull a girl back from all her time.

Japanese Words:

1-Mata Atobe Aimashou- see you later

2-Kawaii-cute

3-Imooto-younger sister


End file.
